RoChu Short Drabbles
by desadevil
Summary: Russia and China as a couple in the Gakuen universe. Hilarity ensues. Warning: fluff galore!
1. Chapter 1

Original author: 陌蘼  
Translated with approval from Chinese - 露與中的流水賬  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Congratulations on making the star of the month aru, my dear," Yao bit his fork while flipping through the school newspaper, all the while smiling so brightly the sun seemed dim in comparison.

"I cannot say I thank you, Yao," Typing on the keyboard vigorously, Ivan answered without even turning his head before he finally stopped typing. Staring at the screen his mouth twisted into an innocent smile that would make Toris flee in terror, "If I'm not mistaken, the Editorial Department will receive my little gift in a moment. I hope they won't be too touched."

Yao curled his lip in disapproval, appearantly his lover's little trick did not impress him. "My dear, I don't think they'd be very grateful - especially when they return from the interviews and find that all the computers are infected by virus and at last collapsed."

Ivan kept silent, but his smile only grew larger. Yao eyed him and sniggered, "I didn't think you would've minded that so much aru."

Yao rose and embraced Ivan from behind, carefully concealing his amusement, "You know how Elizabeta is... last month she even paired Alfred as the uke with everybody. What's so shocking about selecting you as the _'uke of the month'_ this time, aru?"

Ivan suddenly got to his feet, dragged Yao over and pushed him against the keyboard, his handsome face approaching the other's, followed by a deep kiss.

"... What are you doing aru?"

Violet eyes twinkling with mirth, the Russian Bear smiled innocently,"I'm just reminding you of a little fact - no matter how uke I'm, you'll never be the seme, my dear Yao."


	2. Chapter 2

Original author: 陌蘼  
Translated with approval from Chinese - 露與中的流水賬  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Our new member." Aurthur Kinkland nodded to Wang Yao. In came a tall and handsome young man with platinum hair and lilac eyes, a meek and bashful smile on his lips. "Business school, Ivan Braginsky."

Yao scrutinized Ivan with unreadable eyes, an indiscernible expression on his face. After comparing the other's height and his own height, his face broke into a gentle and pleasant smile. "Welcome Ivan, you arrived just in time. Sorting out school documents presently lacks helpers."

Authur's lips twitched and he turned away. _Can your jealousy get anymore obvious?_

Ivan did not seem to mind, in fact his smile deepened, "Oh... that means all those ladders beside the shelves in the Document Room can now be removed, right?"

_Crack_, the pen in Yao's hand snapped into two - he knew better than anyone the purpose of these ladders.


	3. Chapter 3

Original author: 陌蘼  
Translated with approval from Chinese - 露與中的流水賬  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"My dear, Alfred said it'll be his birthday next Friday aru." said Yao absent-mindedly while examining his camera.

"My dear Yao, your reminder is unnecessary, " Ivan replied without looking up from his documents, "our respected Mr. Jones has already replaced the ring tone, SMS tone, email tone and alarm tone on his cell phone with _'Hero's birthday is coming, birthday presents, no objections'_, their only difference was the volume."

"Seems that he's close to poverty now, " Yao laughed softly, "But we'll have to give him presents anyhow - if only for the sake of Arthur."

"Not to worry my dear, " Ivan turned around and smirked meaningfully, "doesn't our great hero love McDonald's?"

"Do you want me to take artistic photos of him or make him a pictorial book?" Yao had already taken out his calculator.

"My dear," Ivan held up a forefinger and shook it, "why take a musket to kill a butterfly? I've already made Edward do it."

"I say, " Yao stared at the photo, mouth agape, "_'Calling for the McDonald's in the Centre of the World'_ - let's put aside the topic for now aru, where's all your sense of colour? All these red and yellow colours really put the word photography to shame aru."

"My dear, you missed a point. Very tiny, but just enough to be deadly." Ivan smiled gently, "Didn't your gorgeous amber eyes notice the huge letter in the background? _'M'_, it suits him so much. I think we can add a dialogue too - _'I'm a super M'_, what do you think?"

"...I don't think I'd like to receive any gift from you in the future aru."

* * *

**This story currently has 15 chapters in Chinese (maybe more in the future, that depends on the author). I've already gotten my ugly paws on them and the only thing left is the translation.**

**Thanks for all your kind reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

Original author: 陌蘼  
Translated with approval from Chinese - 露與中的流水賬  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Yao looked up at the pitch black house and sighed. Ever since Ivan dragged him away from the cat Gitty and refused to buy him a pet for the fourteenth time, the silent war had persisted for three days. Not that he didn't understand their incapability to keep any pet given their salaries, but he couldn't help losing self-control and jumping on anything adorable, could he?

And that was why our dear Mr. Braginsky carried him away from the panda in the zoo half a month ago - in standard bridal style.

Yao opened the door and fumbled for the light switch, when a large hand suddenly gripped his, followed by a familiar aura surrounded him. He felt the taller man closing the door and pushing him against the wall. Yao's lips twitched. "What you gonna do aru."

"Surprise!" The Russian Bear's voice was still cheerful. Something was put on top of Yao's head, and then the lights were on. His lover handed him a mirror, grinning. Yao caressed the extra cat ears on his head and smiled with ferocity, gritting his teeth. "What does this mean aru?"

Ivan's smile was gentle as he patted Yao's head. "There's such a long time before Halloween and Christmas, I've been to many shops before finding this~"

Violet eyes blinked, reminding Yao of a huge dog he once kept. The dog used to lie beside his feet, wagging his tail, begging for affection. And so Yao laughed out loud.

Ivan tightened the embrace and bowed down to nibble on his lover's earlobe. Yao circled other's waist, the tall Eastern European was almost glued onto him, hot breaths ghosting over his neck.

"Actually..." his lover's voice was thick as his fingers started groping about, "I also brought a collar... want to try it out?"


	5. Chapter 5

Original author: 陌蘼  
Translated with approval from Chinese - 露與中的流水賬  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"I like Mr. Wang very much. In fact, I confessed my affection for him at the graduation day." Honda Kiku sat across from Ivan, his face calm and words blunt.

Ivan raised his eyebrows.

"He showed me the jade necklace on his shoulders. Ridiculous, isn't it? That was an Asian tradition* - I paid a great price for my recklessness. I served my apprenticeship with him in the summer holiday. He wore it even during the announcement of the photography album, I could see it on his fine neck every day - I once prayed to God to turn me into that jade - but I never thought that it has its own mate too - on the shoulders of the _'Devil of the Business school'_."

"In fact, you have put me in an awkward situation," Ivan smiled lightly, "You do not have any financial involvement with me, and as you are a Japanese citizen, it is quite difficult to have something on you. Moreover," he tilted his head in vexation, "I am afraid that my little kitten will scratch me with his claws if I do that - you know, his fangs are even sharper than mine."

"And so I chose to resign. " Honda Kiku's face remained tranquil, "that was why I prayed endlessly for your long life, at least longer than his - don't let him shed tears for you."

"Oh, I regret to inform you that," Fiddling with his vodka bottle Ivan beamed with joy, "he cried just last night - screaming and rolling on the floor, bawling his eyes out. He kept on cursing me, saying that he would never believe my words any more."

Honda Kiku was holding a glass of red wine, hearing this his hand trembled. Barely collecting himself he asked, "May I venture a question, what had you bastard done to him?"

"Oh~" Ivan made a regretful gesture, "It was actually my fault... I didn't notice that the new vodka was mustard flavoured~"

* * *

**(*): The Asian tradition here refers to keepsake of love - in this story the jade necklace.**


End file.
